Systems and methods for processing transactions are known in the art. Such system and methods allow buyers and sellers to interact, but offer little additional functionality. For example, if a buyer needs to obtain financing in order to proceed with the transaction, the buyer must typically independently obtain that financing, or must rely on financing obtained by the seller.